Libros de confeti
by Michi Michaelis
Summary: Los libros de Hermione han sido victimas de una broma y ela no esta nada feliz. ¿Una propuesta de cierto rubio podra arreglar las cosas para ella?


_Buenas a todas, este es el primer dramione que hago, se sitúa técnicamente en el sexto libro, si quedaron errores ortográficos mis más sinceras disculpas originalmente lo escribí en mi cel… en fin, _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling_****_yo los uso sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro solo el mero entretenimiento mío y de aquellos que lean esto_**_, lo único que si me pertenece es esta "historia". Sin más que decir disfruten el fic. _

_PD: si ven esta misma historia en Wattap no se preocupen no es plagio es que la publique primero allá :v_

**Libros de confeti**

No, no podía creerlo, siempre era lo mismo con sus amigos, aquellos dos chicos que aunque los adorara lograban sacarla de sus casillas como nadie, bueno casi nadie... era una agradable y calida mañana de otoño, la cual desplegaba con fervor las hermosas virtudes de aquella época con sus típicos y vividos tonos rojizos y dorados que asemejaban a una gran manta teñida de atardecer en el suelo, pero aun así ella no lograba olvidar su enojo y no era para menos ya que aun no lograba concebir como ese par podían ser así de irresponsables e insensibles con ella ya que una cosa era las habituales bromas que le dedicaban sobre su según ellos "excesiva excitación con los estudios" cosa que no era verdad y otra muy distinta era descubrir que a causa de una borrachera de cervezas de mantequilla sus "amigos" destrozaran todos sus libros y los volvieran confeti para luego quemarlos afirmando que así ella podría relajarse... Es que era simplemente increíble el nivel de estupidez que era capaz de alcanzar la humanidad.

Sin poder evitarlo suspiro amargamente mientras tomaba asiento en una de las pequeñas banquetas que se encontraban a las afueras de hogwarts, sabia que era mejor estar sola en ese momento y tratar de calmarse ya que nada ganaría haciendo un enorme escándalo mediático que solo ocasionaría que empeorara su humor y terminara sin amigos ya que acabarían muertos.

Mientras ella se encontraba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos no logro percibir que ya no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, un cuerpo esbelto pero musculoso se poso frente a ella desplegando su caracterisco y varonil aroma a menta fresca y una característica sonrisa ladeada por la cual era tan conocido aquel particular personaje

-vaya, vaya pero miren que me eh encontrado... nada más y nada menos que a la gatita Granger -

Hermione volvió en si y observo por primera vez a su interlocutor, dando inconcientemente un pequeño brinco debido al susto ya que juraba que ese lugar era uno de los más solitarios de hogwarts

-¿Malfoy, planeas matarme del susto? Además ¿qué es eso de "gatita"? - pregunto ella claramente sonrojada debido a su enojo

El muchacho simplemente no pudo evitar reír ligeramente por la reacción de ella, simplemente adoraba ver todos gestos en Hermione la hacia simplemente adorable, como la gatita que era

-relájate Hermione- tomando asiento junto a ella - solo confirmaba si no te habían petrificado Potter o Wezel ya que parecías una estatua-

-es Weasley, y ya confirmaste lo que querías, así que por favor Draco déjame sola-

-déjame pensarlo dos segundos... No quiero- sonriendo ladeadamente

Hermione sabía que el no se iría, lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir sin lugar a dudas que Draco Malfoy era ese tipo de personas que por mas que le insistieran cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja nada ni nadie se lo sacaría de la cabeza por ningún motivo, mentalmente se reprocho por su incapacidad de alejar a aquel chico que si bien no eran los mejores amigos, luego del baile de navidad de hace dos años su relación había dado un vuelco de 360 grados, aun recordaba la tarde siguiente de ese baile donde se lo había topado en la biblioteca mientras buscaba una forma de ayudar a Harry con el tema del huevo, y que para su sorpresa Malfoy no solo se le acercara en son de paz sino que le ayudo a descubrir que el huevo tenia un mensaje que debía ser escuchado bajo el agua aunque para cuando lo supo ya Harry había escuchado el mensaje, pero desde ese entonces su relación había cambiado mucho... vueltas que da la vida

-y ¿cuanto tendré que esperar hasta que me digas que hicieron San Potter y la comadreja para ponerte así? De preferencia quisiera que fuera hoy-

-¿no te cansas de llamamos así? - el simplemente río como respuesta... no había caso... suspiro desviando su mirada al suelo - Harry y Ron durante una borrachera decidieron que era buena idea hacer confeti con mis libros y luego usarlos como leña...-

Draco la miro por un segundo, sabia cuan importante era para ella sus estudios y si alguien se jactaba de ser inteligente nunca, jamás se metería con algo tan importante para ella como lo eran sus estudios, ya que posiblemente podría ser lo último que hiciera en su vida

-entonces, ¿Estas aquí planeando su próxima muerte o su ya inminente funeral? Pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme-

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ligeramente por aquel comentario que normalmente la habría enfurecido pero ahora solo le causaba gracia y mas cuando lo combinaba con ese brillo divertido en los aquellos ojos que le recordaba al mercurio fundido

-si llego a necesitarla serás al primero que llame, después de todo tu eres experto en crear cuartadas creíbles, oh gran príncipe de las serpientes-

Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario, el ambiente se volvió mucho mas ameno y agradable, siguieron hablando un largo rato y diciendo una que otra broma casual. Hermione ya había olvidado su enojo y sus ganas de casi matar a sus amigos, el rato que estaba pasando con Draco había logrado mejorar su humor rápidamente, sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado de las 2 de la tarde, tenían almenos unas 4 horas hablando sin parar

-que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes, ¿no lo crees, gatita?-

-supongo que si huroncito-

-lo mejor será que volvamos- dijo mientras se levantaba de aquella banca y acomodaba las arrugas en su ropa

-tienes razón, posiblemente ya nos estén buscando - repitiendo las acciones del chico -aunque no se que hare ahora con mis clases... el lunes será un caos…- suspiro

-sobre eso... te tengo una propuesta- dijo acercándose ligeramente a la chica quedando a penas a un metro de ella y hablando con un tono ligeramente mas profundo -yo podría prestarte mis libros... después de todo tenemos las mismas clases-

-pero no lo harías a menos que ganaras algo con ello...- dijo percatándose de que poco a poco Draco disminuía la distancia entre ambos

-me encanta que me conozcas tanto... - sonrío - para ti será algo simple, no tendrás que hacer mucho solo... - pauso por un segundo quedando a penas a no mas de 10 centímetros de ella, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Hermione y la otra en su pequeña cintura - déjate llevar... y disfruta tu primer beso...-

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir aquel extraño pero muy placentero roce de esos finos y dulces labios logrando que su cerebro se desconectara y olvidándose de todo en el momento que la presión sobre sus labios se hizo inminente, solo lograba pensar en esa excitante descarga eléctrica que le recorría toda la extensión de la columna vertebral junto al cosquilleo que invadía su estomago y sus labios, disfrutaba enormemente de las caricias que recibían sus labios los cuales para ambos tenia sabor a gloria, la unión no duro mas de un minuto que para ellos fue eterno, se separaron lentamente quedando a un par de centímetros uno del otro, disfrutando del choque producía la combinación de ambos alientos

-Por cada libro que te preste tendrás que pagarme con un beso - sonrío - aunque no me molesta si quieres adelantar pagos -

Se sonrojo notoriamente con los palabras del rubio "¿y a este que bicho le picó?" Se repetía internamente sin poder creer lo sucedido recién

\- ¿porque estas tan seguro de que aceptaría tu propuesta?- trataba de decir controlando su evidente nerviosismo

-simple, necesitas libros urgente y no tienes demasiado tiempo ni dinero para ir al callejón diagon además se quieres volver a besarme-

-¿¡que!? ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-lo que digas gatita- se alejo de ella completamente sin dejar de sonreír y decido a dar la vuelta y regresar, luego de un par de metros se detuvo - te espero fuera de mi sala común luego de la cena para yo darte los libros y tu mis besos... nos vemos gatita- concluyo finalmente dejando a una confundida y nerviosa Hermione atrás

Un par de minutos después logro aclarar su mente y una pequeña pero visible sonrisa adorno sus labios pensando en que tal vez el confeti con libros no era tan malo como ella creía y que muy pero muy en el fondo le agradecía a un par de borrachos que estaban en su sala común.


End file.
